


An apple a day keeps the princess close to your heart

by Thepolishyanderefox



Series: Zelink Fluff Collection [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manga, Oneshot, They were so adorable in the A Link between worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepolishyanderefox/pseuds/Thepolishyanderefox
Summary: After saving the kingdom Link while being Zelda's personal escort also kept his apple field.And the princess gladly helped him.





	An apple a day keeps the princess close to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> So in the A Link between worlds manga there was this adorable ending scene were Zelda was hanging out with Link in his apple field-  
> I'm really just a sucker for fluffy stories shush  
> I'll also post a series of oneshots from different zelda titels while working on the Botw fanfiction.

''Apple Field of the Hero''  
Link grinned as he looked out at the vast field of healthy green trees. The red fruits hanging from the branches seemed almost too perfect and shiny. He gently tugged at one of the apples and looked at it. ''Another perfect harvest!'' He grinned even more and watched as some children ran around between the trees while his uncle warned them to be carefull.  
He loved the peace. One year passed since Agahnim released havoc onto the fair land. After defeating Ganon Link was knighted and choosen as the Queen's personal guardian. He of course accepted but insisted on helping his uncle with the harvest once in a while. 

While he reminisened about his old journey he didn't notice a certain blonde haired girl behind him. She giggled and choose to tease him a bit. She tipped his shouder and quickly hid behind a tree. Link turned around and blinked. Behind him again a giggle echoed yet when he whipped around, his hand already on the hilt of his sword he didn't see anybody. 

''Boo.''  
Yelping like a kicked puppy he jumped and turned around instanly holding the blade of his sword against the neck of the person.  
Zelda blinked while glancing at the sword and then at Link's face. ''You know dear hero you are supposed to protect me with that sword.''  
Link let out a reliefed sigh before noticing in what situation he was. He quickly pulled his blade away from her neck and kneeled.  
''I-I'm utterly sorry your highness I didn't know it was you-''  
She cut him off and took his hands, pulling him back up on his feet.  
''Link I told you to use my name when adressing me.'' Her knight sighed again and looked to the sight a light pink gracing his cheeks.  
''I-I know your ma- Zelda.'' She smiled and gave his hands a gentle squeez. ''See? Isn't that better than adressing me with those titles?''  
He let out a shaky chuckle. ''Y-yes I'll just have to get used to it.''

Link tried not to look dissapointed when she let go off his hands again and looked around. ''It seems like your fruits become more beautiful with each harvest.''  
She gently traced her hand along the bork of one of the trees. ''The trees are also healthy and green.''  
He blushed lightly at her kind words and remembered the apple he picked earlier, pulling it out from his pocket and holding it out to her. ''Would you like to try one?''  
The queen looked a bit suprised before she graced him with one of her bright smiles. ''Thats very kind of you.'' She took the apple from his outstreched hand and looked at it for a moment before taking a small bite from it. She had her eyes closed and looked almost as if deep in thought. Link watched her and kicked a bit of dirt , waiting for her judgement.  
When she opened her bright blue eyes again he could swear that she looked even happier than before her smile becoming even brighter. ''Link these apples taste wounderfull! They're sweet and juicy yet they still have a slighly sour aftertaste...'' She continued to praise his apples and swoon over them and he simply smiled this time taking her hand into his own.

''You may have as many as you like, Zelda.''


End file.
